


Still Themselves

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Josie finds out about the Gemini Coven merge.





	Still Themselves

When Josie became aware of the Gemini Coven merge, after Penelope had once again repeated something she overheard, she forced her father to tell her all he knew and she’s filled in the blanks by doing her own research. So she’s well aware now of the history of the merges, from the first twins Samuel and Isaac back in 993 BC to Uncle Kai and Uncle Luke, who were not twins yet had attempted to merge in order to save the coven and because Uncle Luke had wanted to save Aunt Liv.

She’s wondered ever since what’s going to happen on her twenty second birthday, when she and Lizzie are supposed to merge. Dad’s told her it’s not going to happen, that their mother’s hopeful of a loophole and is continuing to research it all the time, that she’s in discussions with Hope’s aunt Freya and friend Vincent, and that even if the coven was still active there was no way he was going to allow his daughters to be forced to merge their magic. And Josie’s relieved; like her Aunt Liv before her when she thought she’d be merging with Uncle Luke, she’s sure that if that happened, Lizzie would be the winning twin. Sometimes she has nightmares about it, imagining herself still conscious, but trapped inside her sister’s body, watching from the inside as Lizzie flirts with Rafael, argues with Hope, and Josie is unable to communicate with her father, with her friends.

And sometimes she feels as though the merge has already happened; Penelope had nailed it the day she confronted Lizzie about how she’d automatically announced her plan to run for student council, and been so sure she’d win, and never even stopped to ask if Josie wanted to run. It had been a relief to be with Penelope, someone who saw Josie for who she really was, who listened to her, let her be herself, was a listening ear when Josie needed to be honest about Lizzie. Yet Penelope had eventually tired of the way that Josie had never been willing to take any action to stand up to her, had always been the one to stand aside for Lizzie, and that had ended up being a big factor in her decision to end things. When Lizzie had asked Josie why, Josie had again felt unable to explain to Lizzie, and had ended up letting Lizzie think Penelope was interested in someone else. But when Lizzie announced she had dibs on Rafael, it just reminded Josie that Lizzie had called dibs throughout their entire life.

Right now Lizzie doesn’t know. Josie has mixed feelings about that; when she’d first found out the truth she’d screamed at her father, demanding to know how he could have kept such a secret from her for all those years, and she hates having to keep that from her now. But now she understands, knows she doesn’t want to be the one to have that conversation with her twin, hopes that there is some way of avoiding the merge needing to take place so that Lizzie never has to know, they can live past their 22nd birthdays, still themselves.


End file.
